Seven Sins
by anon azure
Summary: Sebastian looks n the seven sins that Ciel posses... Suck at this summary... Mild Yiaoi-ness... Don't read if you're not a Fujoshi...


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I don't own Kuroshitsuji… If I did expect a lot f Sebastian X Ciel scenes!

**----------The Seven Sins----------**

These are the emotions that are likely to bring as to the blazing flames of hell. Unfortunately, some are truly unavoidable, since most of these are natural human emotions…

**--------------------------------------**

Pride…

It is the root of all sin. It was when people thought highly of themselves, they believed that they are above everyone else. Such as nobles, they were the most common people who thought of themselves like this.

His master, Ciel Phantomhive, a thirteen-year-old boy who was the only survivor of an unfortunate and inevitable tragedy. Once stripped from everything he had. Now the boy stood tall above other nobles. He was a boy who acted as an adult in the public eye, while he was one not to be taken lightly in the underground world, as he was capable of destroying anything that got in his path.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was a strong child. His pride was well seen when he would sit on his chair located in his office, legs crossed in an aristocratic manner. Although, it would seem that his pride was to high for a child to have. That even when the he sometimes wanted to be a child. He rather hide such emotion deep rather than having them shown.

Although as much as he wanted to hide such things. _He_ would always know otherwise. After all he's the perfect butler. He would sometimes give his master a much-needed embrace at night, when the boy would awaken from nightmares of that night they've met. He expected a scolding from his young master but instead; the boy responded by grabbing onto the butler's shirt tighter than before and would fall asleep in the butler's arms…

**--------------------------------------**

Greed…

When a person cared more about material things. Many posses these trait as of late, and the number of material things are just growing more in number. Even children begin to be greedy at an early age.

Phantomhive, a family once so powerful. Their family whom serve directly under the queen. Their status to the world was manifested by a ring made of the finest gold, made by the most skillful jeweler and the most wonderful feature it carried; was the brilliant sapphire stone that shone brightly against the light. It represented generations of that family and it was proof of their royalty.

Now his young master, the last living Phantomhive, Ciel wears it on the thumb of his right hand. He protected the ring and treasured it. Besides, it was the only thing that was left undestroyed by the fire that turn everything else he had into a pile of ashes.

Of course as the butler of his master. He was ordered to keep ring safe and clean and spotless at all times. As long as his master wishes it, he would do it with great pleasure. Besides he, himself finds quite an attachment to the pocket watch his young master has provided for him for his daily duties. He always makes sure he carries it around in his breast pocket all the time for it to be kept safe from any damage it may be inflicted with…

**--------------------------------------**

Gluttony…

It was a sin that he knew all too well. After all he had done the said sin for years. He once did nothing but look for suitable souls to eat to fill his growling appetite. Until a certain boy, Ciel Phantomhive appeared before him. It was the first time he didn't mind working for his meal. The child had a rare soul, one that would take thousands of years to find another just like it.

He admits his master is a bit demanding, but that's what makes it all the more interesting to the black-haired man. His master was a child after all, so it can't be helped. He entered this contract and has no choice but to obey. In between his master's _sweet craving, _he just simply smiles as he watches his master devour every sweet treats he had made for the boy.

He knew too well that the young boy did enjoy the treats despite refusing to show the glee that filled the his heart as every bite he ate from the heavenly pastries. While the butler thinks to himself _'I'm not the only one with a hefty appetite...'_

**--------------------------------------**

Wrath…

Definitely Ciel Phantomhive had this emotion towards those who took everything away from him. He wanted revenge upon those people, he wanted them to suffer and die a slow and painful death. That is why he was here after all, to fulfilled his master's wish was in his job description as a demon and a butler. Ciel's wrath was not to be played with, he had a demon by his side for heaven's sake.

The first time Sebastian Michaelis lost his temper. Is when the three so-called-servants once made a giant mess plus destroying half of the manor and got his master terribly injured that day. The manor took two weeks to repair and clean while it took a month for his master to completely heal. It should've taken only a week, if only his master had enough will power to just stay still and rest.

He hasn't forgiven himself for not fully protecting his master that time, and he certainly does not forgive the three _idiots_ who've caused it. He punished them by making them stay in their room with only one meal a day. Because he knew that if he doubled their work, they would just end up creating an even bigger mess and further endangering his master's life. So this punishment was for the best interest for the safety of his master.

'_Young master's life is being cut short with those three around'_ he thought to himself…

**--------------------------------------**

Sloth…

Laziness it was so common now a days. Instead of people looking for jobs, they decide to sit on the sidewalk in hopes that people would pity them and spare them a bit of food or at least money to buy a little food. It was al too pathetic to the demon.

His master was different, he _thinks_. His master Ciel Phantomhive, stood on his two feet and worked hard to get to where he was now. The young boy works hard, he _believes_. The boy would work even harder to finally get his revenge, this he _knew_ all too well. He was more than willing to let the boy borrow his strength and abilities for the fulfillment of his wish.

However, his master was still human, and a child at that. So sleeping in the early morning and currently falling asleep while working was understandable. But, the boy also needed help getting dressed for the day. The boy also needed the raven-haired-demon to wash him as he took a bath. Not to mention getting ready and tucked in to bed every night.

He was a noble after all, and his life style must be that of luxury and extravagance. So he doesn't mind the small things his master asks or orders him to do. Cause once in a while, when his master was relaxed and his guard was down. He'd sometimes whisper a small 'thank you' to the butler and that would make it all seemed worthwhile…

**--------------------------------------**

Envy…

This one is surely unavoidable. After all everyone wishes they had something that another has once in a while, and this was a fact. Even those who thinks they have everything, will always find something missing and wish they had such a thing.

Ciel Phantomhive, besides being a Phantomhive and the queen's loyal dog. He was still a child. It was a fact that he, himself would sometimes forget. When he sees a happy family at the streets of London while in a job. Despite that family's rather average standards. He wonders how can they smile and accept the life they have now, instead of making it better.

The young noble shrugged at the thought, and disregarded that family as part of his mental list of arrogant people in the world. However at times he finds himself thinking, that he _wanted_ to live in such a way, like those people who're arrogant to what other people see of them and just be happy with their lives. Some things can never be hidden, especially from _him_.

Remember that Sebastian Michaelis is one _hell_ of a butler, and the next day he requested Lady Elizabeth to visit his master to hopefully lessen the loneliness his master feels. What kind of a butler was he if he wasn't able to bear a moment of thought for his master and make the boy realize that he wasn't alone. After all, Ciel Phantomhive is his master. And the boy should always remember that there are people who care for him. Like him, who would risk his own safety for the life of his master.

It was no longer just for a duty as the 'Butler of the Phantomhive manor', but a privilege to the demon…

**--------------------------------------**

Lust…

Sebastian Michaelis _is_ a demon let's not forget. A demon who was currently working for his delightful meal in the end of their agreement. Demons turn to sexual pleasure as a substitute for their appetite when they prefer not to eat. Sebastian is a _demon_, therefore such pleasure was needed, now that it would take a while for him to get his delectable meal.

Any other demon would've given into that urge right about now. But Sebastian was not like others, he was different from what he was before. He was tired of mindlessly eating random wicked soul of unworthy people in his earlier life as a demon. His earlier routine started to disgusted him to his gut. He never wanted to go back to that sort of life ever again it was just to dull and boring. It was a life fit for that of a typical demon.

However now Sebastian Michaelis wanted _only_ one person and only that particular person will be the only one to satisfy his every need. His urge was getting stronger as each day passes. But, he must remain as the perfect butler and keep his end of the bargain.

Until of course his young master Ciel reached the age when he was curious about _certain_ things in life that was _needed_ or so to say _required_ to be learned. At the age of fourteen, he reached that stage of his life and began asking Sebastian about such things, after stumbling into a situation that was hardly something no fourteen-year-old should see at all.

When Ciel asked Sebastian about it. Sebastian wanted to murder the two people Ciel accidentally saw doing vulgar things in an alleyway thinking that no one would come instead of just getting a room just to be safe. _'How idiotic can humans get?!'_ the troubled butler wondered in his mind. Sebastian practically stumbled every time Ciel was repeatedly telling Sebastian what he saw those two people were doing in the alley way. Something about _moaning_ and _sucking_ words his master should not yet even learn, heard even!

To Sebastian, Ciel was a powerful boy. But that's just it! He's still a _boy_! He should not see such a thing, until (oh-I-don't-know) a hundred more years. It was far too early for his master's innocent mind to handle. So the raven-haired man always changed the subject of discussion every time _that_ topic was bought up, he even warned the three _idiots_ not to say a word to him about that topic.

Until of course Ciel ordered Sebastian to tell him what those two people in the alley way were doing and to make things worst he asked Sebastian to explain it in detail! _in detail!_ in the end after hours of argument. Sebastian promised to tell Ciel when he was sixteen and Ciel tired from arguing any further agreed and made Sebastian promise.

And Sebastian _never_ lies.

If it was up to Sebastian, he'd rather not be the one to tell him at least. Unfortunately, neither fate nor luck was on his side. It was a gloomy thought. But this might have an upside, he hopes.

**--------------------------------------**

It had been two years and on Ciel's sixteenth birthday, Ciel was now two inches taller than he was before. Sebastian had kept his promise and told Ciel about the activity that went on with those two people that fateful night in the alleyway that Ciel saw two years ago. After the explanation _in detail_ Ciel's mouth had dropped open and was obviously in shock. Sebastian sighed and started to regret his choice for telling his master such a thing.

He hoped his master would recover from the state of shock, but after a few moment young master had recovered faster than he'd expected. Then his master's next request surprised him the most that night. But his master ordered it and who was he to go against his master, _at least while under their contract_. To be honest even without the contract, the demon would still be happy to comply to his master's request.

**--------------------------------------**

A chuckle broke the silence in the Phantomhive manor in the middle of the night awhile the moon was high in the sky. It was a low chuckle but it was enough to awaken the boy next to the taller man. The boy stirred and turned to face the man beside him.

"Mmm… What's so funny that… *yawn* you had to wake me with that laugh of yours?"

"I'm sorry… I just thought of some things… That's all"

"Well… Keep your thoughts and reactions in your head I'm trying to sleep…"

Then the boy lifted the covers over his head as he cuddled closer to the larger man. The man couldn't help but kiss the forehead of the boy and smiled as he did so. He placed his arms around the boy making the boy come closer to him as he watched the boy's porcelain skin glow against the light of the full moon of the night.

"Have a good sleep my young master Ciel…"

"Go to sleep Sebastian…"

"Is that an order?'

"Yeah whatever…"

"Yes My Lord…"

…END…

**Anon Notes… **I forgot how I came to write this anyway I'm proud of how it came out… Duh I wrote it… Anyway hoping for your reactions, comments and violent reactions if any… Thanks for reading… My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic please be kind…


End file.
